1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a trellis support system used for crop production that can be easily and quickly assembled for use in a field, and that can be easily and quickly collapsed for shipping, handling and storage. The invention has particular application to raspberry production, but can be modified for other crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard trellis systems for raspberries and other fruit crops utilize a plurality of posts with a plurality of wire trellising lines connected to the posts. The plants are trained to the wires of the trellis system. Erecting the trellis system typically involves the use of equipment such as a post hole digger or post driver. Trellising large fields involves considerable man-hours, and, in addition, removing the trellis system for mechanized pruning or other purposes involves considerable man-hours. Besides being labor intensive, installing the posts may result in soil-compaction which will be adverse to the growth of the plants if tractor mounted augers or other equipment is used. Furthermore, installation of the posts cannot proceed when the ground is frozen or too wet for manually operated or tractor mounted equipment.
Darrow, G. M., 1917, Figure 16, "A wooden support used in raspberry fields . . . ", p. 23, in Raspberry Culture, USDA Farmers Bulletin 887, Washington, D.C., shows a wooden support structure for trellising raspberries; however, the wooden support structure cannot be collapsed for shipping, handling, or storage. In addition, Darrow does not disclose a quick and effective wire attachment mechanism.
Pritts. M., 1989, FIG. 13, "Temporary T trellis for primocane-fruiting raspberries", p. 42, in Bramble Production Guide, NRAES-35, ed. M. Pritts and D. Handley, Ithaca, N. Y., shows a trellising system that allows for movement of a trellis post; however, the installation of the trellis system is more costly and time consuming than standard trellises.
Otten, P. M. and T. M. Schuett, 1991, "The econotrellis for primocane raspberries", Northland Berry News, 5(1): 1-4, discloses a trellis system that requires installation to a depth of 15" to 30" in the soil. Hence, the low-cost of the trellis system is offset by the added time and difficulty of installation. Furthermore, the Otten trellis system must be extracted from the soil and be removed from the site before mechanized pruning of the raspberry canes can be undertaken.